Drabbles Hanny
by Luna Tomlinson
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Harry y Ginny porque estan hechos para estar juntos
1. Compromiso

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

Compromiso

Ya había pasado un año desde la derrota de Voldemort fuera derrotado, Harry estaba en la Academia de Aurores, junto a Ron; solo Hermione había vuelto a la escuela y ahora que ella y Ginny compartían habitación todo era más divertido según la pelirroja.

La final de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, el último partido donde Ginny Weasley será capitana del equipo, su última oportunidad para ganar la copa, el partido iba bastante empatado 90 – 80 a favor de Gryffindor y una pequeña brisa se comenzaba a hacer presente, cuando ambos buscadores vieron la snitch, por un segundo Ginny vio perdida la copa; cuando uno de sus golpeadores había lanzado la bludger contra el buscador de Ravenclaw.

La copa era de Gryffindor.

La multitud no espero para comenzar a aplaudir emocionados, el equipo en pleno se hallaba junto a la Directora McGonagall recibiendo la copa, cuando apareció enfundado en su antiguo uniforme de Gryffindor, Harry Potter había presenciado el partido.

Se había acercado a Ginny con una snitch dorada un poco más grande delo normal y la había soltado, pero a diferencia de las demás esta había volado directamente hacia la pelirroja quien la tomo con una sonrisa divertida, sin notar que Harry se había arrodillado frente a ella.

Le dio un par de vueltas y vio el interior donde reposaba un pequeño papel donde en letras rojas la frase "Quieres casarte conmigo?" destellaba y un poco más abajo un anillo de una sencilla banda de plata y con un diamante tallado en forma de corazón, dentro de la banda se encontraban sus nombres unidos.

-Aceptas? – pregunto Harry tomándole las manos suavemente aun arrodillado frente a ella

-Si! Si! Si! – acepto Ginny riendo levemente mientras Harry se levantaba y le colocaba el anillo, quizás el equipo había ganado la copa pero ella había recibido el mejor premio de todos e igual que el año pasado se lanzó a besar a su, ahora, prometido.

 **Espero les haya gustado nos vemos el jueves en otro Drabble y espero sus comentarios si les gusto, si no, si quieren algún momento en especial.**

 **Y aprovecho para agradecer a esas 11 personitas que pusieron la historia en favoritos ensero me hicieron muy feliz.**

 **Nos Leemos**

 **#Luna_Tomlinson**


	2. Chapter 2

Pelirroja

Dorea Potter era pelirroja.

Lily Potter era pelirroja.

Ginny Potter era pelirroja.

Las chicas Potter eran pelirrojas, así había sido antes, así era ahora y así será siempre.

Pero a Harry nada de eso le importaba, el la amaba por ser quien era.

Amaba a Ginny que a los 11 años había mostrado la fortaleza necesaria para plantarle frente al Diario de Tom Riddle.

Amaba a Ginny que había mostrado el coraje necesario para acompañarle al ministerio cuando apenas tenía 14 años.

Amaba a Ginny que tenía la valentía necesaria para defender Hogwarts y a sus estudiantes de un ataque mortifago a sus 15 años

Amaba a Ginny quien con tan solo 16 años había demostrado que era una digna Gryffindor luchado en la Batalla de Howgarts y comandando parte de la resistencia ante los Carrows.

La amaba por ser tan comprensiva, por tener un corazón tan grande, por ser fuerte, por ser valiente, por su determinación y su coraje.

Así era ella.

Esa era su Ginny, no importaba su color de pelo o que fuera una debilidad Potter, ella quería por sr como era podía ser castaña o pelinegra; rubia o tener el cabello de colores.

Era su Ginny y la quería por ese simple hecho así como ella lo quería por el simple hecho de ser Harry.

Porque simplemente eran eso Harry y Ginny sin títulos o responsabilidades; solo ellos y él no podían desear nada más.

Después de todo eran felices y nada de lo que los demás dijeran haría que eso cambiara.


	3. Antojos

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, estos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

Antojos.

Cuando Ginny le dijo a Harry que estaba esperando un bebe, Harry sintió que esta sería la etapa más feliz de su vida; lamentablemente nadie le había informado acerca de los antojos femeninos.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana y en el Valle de Godric todo era quietud excepto en la casa Potter-Weasley, Ginny se removía incomoda sin saber si despertar a Harry con sus seis meses de embarazo batallaba mucho para hallar una posición cómoda al dormir; Harry consiente de esto no se había dormido hasta que Ginny había hallado una postura que le permitiera descansar hace apenas media hora.

-Harry, - comenzó a susurrar la pelirroja- Harry –

Harry se removió un poco pero no hizo amago de despertarse.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! DESPIERTA TU HIJO TIENE UN ANTOJO! – grito Ginny moviéndolo de los hombros para que despertara

-háblale a Kreacher-murmuro aun dormido

-NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE KREACHER SINO DE TI IDIOTA!

Tras ese grito Harry se levantó y coloco los anteojos mientras se paraba frente a Ginny esperando que dijera lo que quería.

Ginny sonrió como niña chiquita en Navidad.

-Puedes traerme unas papas fritas que tengan mucha, mucha salsa de tomate, mostaza y vinagre, también una rebanada de pizza con una bola de helado encima

-Pero Ginny… - comenzó a decir Harry pero al notar como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a su pelirroja decidió cambiar el sentido de su frase- de que sabor quieres el helado?

Instantáneamente la sonrisa volvió al rostro de ella mientras gritaba chocolate, al tiempo que reía feliz

-Oh – volvió a decir Ginny antes de que Harry saliera- y también quiero pepinillos con caramelo

Harry frunció la nariz mientras llevaba con la ayuda de Kreacher los platillos a la pelirroja al ver las tan desagradables mezclas pero ver el brillo en los ojos de Ginny hacia que todo valiera la pena.

-Se llamara James Sirius- susurro Ginny mientras terminaba de degustar sus pepinillos, Harry la miro confundido

-Él bebe se llamara James Sirius-volvió a susurrar acariciandose el vientre

-Gracias-contesto Harry después de todo valía la pena, levantarse a las tres de la mañana para cumplir los extraños antojos de tu esposa embarazada.

Nos leemos el sábado en un nuevo Drabble si gustan un momento en especial no duden en pedirlo en los comentarios


	4. Ginny

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece todos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

Ginny

Cuando Ginny era pequeña su mamá siempre le contaba historias sobre Harry Potter, y desde la más tierna edad comenzó a soñar con el momento en el que ella se convertiría en Ginny Potter.

Cuando su hermano Ron entro en Hogwarts en la plataforma vio al niño con los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida y obviamente si el tenía los ojos más bonitos él era el niño más bonito y su amor por Harry Potter quedo relegado en el fondo de su mente.

Y nadie podía comprender su emoción cuando se enteró que aquel niño tan bonito de la plataforma era Harry Potter, y ahora más que nunca siguió soñando con el momento de convertirse en la Sra. Potter.

Pero a la tierna edad de 11 años sus ilusiones se vieron rotas, Harry no era súper inteligente como ella creía, ni tan poderoso como Dumbledore, y tampoco era súper valiente o súper fuerte.

Realmente el no tenía ninguno de los poderes especiales que ella en su mente le había puesto, y fue cuando comenzó a verlo como una persona real.

Y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que con eso sus sentimientos no flaqueaban, sino por el contrario ahora tenía razones más válidas para amarlo.

Ahora para ella ya no era un héroe o un salvador era solo Harry; una persona con errores, con aciertos, amable, confiable, valiente, amorosa, risueña y mil características más y claro que también tenía sus defectos pero esos no contaban para ella.

Después de todo lo único que contaba era que ambos se amaban.

 **Es todo por el día de hoy, por cierto**

 **FELIZ DIA A TODOS USTEDES COMPAÑEROS ESCRITORES!**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles en un nuevo cap., no se olviden que espero sus comentarios y si gustan algún momento en especial no duden en pedirlo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **#Luna_Tomlinson**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

Conquistándote

Cuando la guerra acabo, Harry creyó que ahora su vida sería más sencilla, saldría a pasear con Ginny y la ayudaría a superar la perdida de Fred; no contaba con que Ginny tendría otros planes, la pelirroja todavía estaba dolida por la forma en que el la había dejado de lado todo el año pasado y así comenzaría la nueva misión de Harry Potter, conquistar el corazón de la pelirroja Weasley.

Trato de recordar lo que había hecho durante sus sexto año, ero cayo en la cuenta de que todo lo había hecho ella, ella era la que se había arriesgado y la que lo había besado.

Su plan comenzó al día siguiente de la vuelta a Hogwarts, casi nadie recibía correo ese día pero a mitad del desayuno un par de lechuzas habían entrado con un hermoso ramo de flores que depositaron frente a Ginny quien rápidamente sonrió, el ministerio y los reporteros no habían dejado en paz a Harry y nuevamente ella se había sentido relegada a un segundo término eso le demostraba que no era así.

" _Te amare eternamente, y sé que seremos la pareja perfecta"_ decía la nota que había acompañado a los tulipanes rojos, blancos y jaspeados de los cuales inmediatamente Hermione y Neville comenzaron a explicar los significados.

La siguiente semana había sido un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en plena clase de Encantamiento y Ginny recordando el libro que le había dado Neville sin siquiera leer la nota supo lo que Harry trataba de decirle

" _Mi amor por ti es fuerte y puro"_

A las rosas les había seguido un ramo de margaritas blancas y rosadas junto a unas azules, entregadas en la cena, como si no llamaran ya la suficiente atención.

" _Solo tengo ojos para ti por lo que te seré fiel eternamente"_

Un ramo de lirios blancos, azules y amarillos habían venido después de las margaritas después de ganar el primer partido de Quidditch, sonrió sabía que de esa flor venia el nombre de su suegra y solo por eso significaron más para ella.

" _Te quiero y confió en ti, te amare por siempre"_

Para ese entonces Ginny supo que jamás encontraría a nadie mejor que Harry y para la primera salida a Hogsmeade ellos ya eran pareja de nuevo.

Aun así Harry le mandaba una rosa roja cada semana, pues él no era nada sin su Ginny, y quien sabe a lo mejor así aceptaba antes casarse con él.

 **Y esto fue como Harry reconquisto a Ginny después de la guerra, pensándolo bien creo que yo también quiero un Harry, lamentablemente este es de Ginny y no me lo comparte.**

 **Nos leemos el sábado en un nuevo cap. Los espero en los comentarios y ya saben si quieren algún momento en especial, pueden pedirlo no muerdo.**

 **#Luna_Tomlinson**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

 **Molly**

Molly Weasley sabia que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y por eso no aprobó del todo cuando comenzó a salir con otros chicos sin quererlos, sabría que al final eso dañaría a su hija.

Molly sabia que en esas vacaciones Harry había cambiado y ya no veía igual a su hija, sin embargo se quedo callada en la espera de que el lo descubriera solo.

Sin embargo se llevo una decepcion, cuando Ginny le informo que salía de manera formal com Dean Thomas, pero en su corazón revoloteola esperanza cuando vio que Harry y Ginny parecían mas unidos en Navidad y sonrio sabiendo que pronto tanto Harry y Hermione formarían parte de su familia oficialmente.

Pero la guerra se cernia sobre ellos, no quería que sus hijos participaran, no quería que Hermione participara, no quería que Harry participara eran solo niños.

Jovenes que se habían olvidado de los juegos de Quidditch, para practicar magia defensiva, eran sus niños.

Molly supo lo que Harry sentía incluso antes que el y sonrio porque sabia que dejaría a su pequeña niña, a su Gin-Gin en excelentes manos.

Lloro cuando la vio probándose su vestido de novia, lloro cuando llego de Howgarts con su anillo de compromiso en su mano, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar mientras Arthur la escoltaba al altar, donde Harry ya la esperaba con sus ojos reluciendo de felicidad, para ella ambos seguían siendo sus niños y siempre lo serian, solo que ahora de manera diferente.

Cuando a la voz de "puede besar a la novia", Harry beso a Ginny no pudo evitar un sentimiento de perdida, ahora su niña era Ginny Potter, no Ginny Weasley; asi que apenas se separaron, corrió siendo la primera en abrazarlos y entendio que en vez de perder una hija había ganado un hijo.

Que no separaría a Ginny de su familia sino de mantenerla mas unida, después de todo Harry ahora era también su hijo

 **Bien es todo por hoy, y bueno estoy feliz porque esta pequeña locura mia ya llego a las 1,100 lecturas y estoy emocionada y agradecer a las 30 personitas que la tienen en favoritos.**

 **Nos leemos y ya saben si gustan algún momentito en especial no duden en pedírmelo en los comentarios, o si nada mas quieren dejar su opinión también son bienvenidos.**

 **#Luna_Tomlinson**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

 **Molly**

Molly Weasley sabia que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y por eso no aprobó del todo cuando comenzó a salir con otros chicos sin quererlos, sabría que al final eso dañaría a su hija.

Molly sabia que en esas vacaciones Harry había cambiado y ya no veía igual a su hija, sin embargo se quedo callada en la espera de que el lo descubriera solo.

Sin embargo se llevo una decepcion, cuando Ginny le informo que salía de manera formal com Dean Thomas, pero en su corazón revoloteola esperanza cuando vio que Harry y Ginny parecían mas unidos en Navidad y sonrio sabiendo que pronto tanto Harry y Hermione formarían parte de su familia oficialmente.

Pero la guerra se cernia sobre ellos, no quería que sus hijos participaran, no quería que Hermione participara, no quería que Harry participara eran solo niños.

Jovenes que se habían olvidado de los juegos de Quidditch, para practicar magia defensiva, eran sus niños.

Molly supo lo que Harry sentía incluso antes que el y sonrio porque sabia que dejaría a su pequeña niña, a su Gin-Gin en excelentes manos.

Lloro cuando la vio probándose su vestido de novia, lloro cuando llego de Howgarts con su anillo de compromiso en su mano, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar mientras Arthur la escoltaba al altar, donde Harry ya la esperaba con sus ojos reluciendo de felicidad, para ella ambos seguían siendo sus niños y siempre lo serian, solo que ahora de manera diferente.

Cuando a la voz de "puede besar a la novia", Harry beso a Ginny no pudo evitar un sentimiento de perdida, ahora su niña era Ginny Potter, no Ginny Weasley; asi que apenas se separaron, corrió siendo la primera en abrazarlos y entendio que en vez de perder una hija había ganado un hijo.

Que no separaría a Ginny de su familia sino de mantenerla mas unida, después de todo Harry ahora era también su hijo

 **Bien es todo por hoy, y bueno estoy feliz porque esta pequeña locura mia ya llego a las 1,100 lecturas y estoy emocionada y agradecer a las 30 personitas que la tienen en favoritos.**

 **Nos leemos y ya saben si gustan algún momentito en especial no duden en pedírmelo en los comentarios, o si nada mas quieren dejar su opinión también son bienvenidos.**

 **#Luna_Tomlinson**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados_

 **Quidditch**

Si algo unía a Harry y Ginny Potter era su pasión por el Quidditch, ya fuera jugando un pequeño partido en La Madriguera o apoyándola en pleno partido junto a las Holyhead Harpies, y Ginny tenía sus planes volverse capitana y después durar largo tiempo en ella.

No sabía cómo sus planes se trucarían.

Después de casi cinco año jugando, ella se encontraba como parte de la selección de Inglaterra y lista para su primer mundial, estaba entrenando fuertemente deseando que para el próximo mundial ella ser la capitana del equipo Ingles.

-AAAAHHHH!- se había oído su grito por todo el campo cuando había perdido el equilibrio en su escoba y ahora caía de una altura de casi treinta metros directo al pasto.

Pero varios Arresto Momentum y un par de hechizos acolchonadores se habían oído a los pocos segundos y había sido atrapada a media caída por Oliver Wood quien en carrera como parte de los Puddlemere United era parte de la selección Inglesa como Guardián y Capitán.

Inmediatamente la práctica se había detenido y ahora era revisada por una enfermera.

-muy bien, señora Potter, no recibió ninguna herida de gravedad, más que un par de moretones; los hechizos de sus compañeros y la atrapada del señor Wood impidieron que algo grave le ocurriera sin embargo…

-sin embargo QUE?!- grito Ginny, odiaba cuando los doctores dejaban las cosas en suspenso.

-Bueno, tengo mis sospechas de que puede estar embarazada

-QUE?!-pero la persona que había gritado era Harry Potter quien avisado por su ex compañero de casa y ex capitán ahora legaba por la Red Flu junto a su esposa

-embarazada, señores Potter- repitió la enfermera- claro que tendrá que chequearse en San Mungo para confirmar pero…

Harry no oía a la enfermera sino que miraba fijamente a Ginny, quien tenía los ojos húmedos, el sabia de los grandes planes de Ginny y un bebe cambiaba todo.

-Tú lo quieres, Ginny?- y aunque Harry sabía que si la respuesta era no, una parte del moriría estaba dispuesto a aceptar su decisión.

La enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Yo ya sospechaba tengo un retraso de cinco semanas- dijo Ginny susurrando

-Y lo quieres?- la mirada de furia que Ginny le dirigió le dio la respuesta

-Claro que lo quiero Potter, es mi hijo y si tu no lo quieres, bueno puede irte olvidando de mí, y de tu hijo porque te aseguro que…- Harry beso a Ginny callándola en el proceso

-Por supuesto que quiero a mi bebe, Ginny, solo que pensé en tus planes y que no queríamos tener hijos hasta después y…

-ya no importa Harry, solo le decimos a Oliver y a el entrenador de las Holyhead y listo

Ambos sonrieron, sin sospechar que ahora una nueva aventura se acercaba,

Decirle a la familia Weasley y a los sobreprotectores hermanos de la pelirroja

 **Ok, sé que me tarde más de lo normal en actualizar, pero tuve mi examen de ingreso a la uní y en estos días me entregan los resultados así que, deséenme suerte; bueno ya voy a volver a actualizar cada jueves.**

 **Ahora si nos leemos el próximo jueves pero los espero en los comentarios y si gustan algún momentito en especial no duden en pedirlo, que no muerdo, bye**

 **#Luna_Tomlinson**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling_

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a Chelsi214 quien pidió este momentito espero te guste._

Clases

Después de que Ginny se enterara de que estaba embarazada, una idea se había comenzado a formar en su mente, y necesitaba hablar con Harry.

-Harry?- Ginny había entrado al pequeño estudio donde Harry se hallaba inmerso en papeles, que inmediatamente había echado a un lado para sentar a la pelirroja en su regazo.

-Sabes pues- comenzó nerviosa la pelirroja – pues tu mamá era hija de muggles no?

Harry asintió

-Y Hermione también- otro asentimiento por parte de Harry quien no comprendía a donde quería llegar la pelirroja

-Y tú te criaste con muggles- Harry suspiro y asintió

-A mí me gustaría que nuestro hijo naciera en el mundo muggle- término de decir Ginny con la mirada baja

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry levantando su menton y besándola suavemente

-Estupendo- dijo Ginny completamente emocionada – Mañana tenemos la primer clase

\- Espera, Ginny clase de que exactamente?

-Pre parto, obviamente- y salió sonriente a del estudio dejando a Harry con un terrible presentimiento

A la mañana siguiente ambos vestidos completamente con ropa deportiva muggle, tomaron el metro rumbo al gimnasio en donde Ginny los había inscrito.

Lo primero que Harry sintió fueron ganas de salir corriendo, como los otros 15 futuros padres que ahí estaban.

La decoración no hizo mucho por quitarle ese sentimiento, la alegre y emocionada maestra solo incremento sus ganas de huir.

Pero los ojos de Ginny emocionada ante la idea de que su hijo creciera con lo mejor de ambos mundos supo que por más que quisiera no podría huir.

Los primeros minutos consistieron de explicaciones ligeras, que fue capaz de seguir, los problemas comenzaron en la parte práctica.

Cambiarle el pañal al pequeño muñeco que les habían dado.

OH NO!´

El no haría eso.

La maestra le entrego el muñeco como si fuera un bebe real, él no lo tomaría por supuesto que no.

Volteo a ver a Ginny, por supuesto que lo tomaría, suspiro claro que lo tomaría.

Primero le toco a Ginny cambiarlo, todo bien, instinto materno se dijo a sí mismo, ahora tocaba el, no nada salió bien.

El talco se le cayó manchando sus pantalones y zapatos, iba a colocar el pañal al revés y según su maestra si tomaba así al bebe iba a romperle el cuellecito, que no sabía cargarlo bien y por si fuera poco él bebe era motorizado así que mientras él lo cambiaba el pequeño niño había decidido dejarle un hermoso regalo líquido, que le aseguraron solo era agua.

No, no había sido un buen día.

SI, si tenía que volver la próxima semana

No, no tenía sentido negarse´

Si, si cumpliría todo lo que Ginny le pidiera porque ver esa sonrisa y el pequeño brillo que se formaba en sus ojos todo valía la pena, y más si eso venía acompañado de la futura pequeña risa del bebe cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado

Si, definitivamente valía la pena.

 **Ok, debo admitir que me divertí bastante escribiendo este momento porque yo no tenía ni idea de que eran las clases preparto y cuando me cacharon buscando información sobre clases, bueno me costó bastante convencer a mi familia de que no estoy embarazada.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, los invito a dejarme un comentario si les gusto, si no les gusto, o si quieren un momentito en especial, no muerdo LO JURO!**

 **Luna Tomlinson**

 **p.d. estoy comenzando otra historia se llama La Rosa Negra y la pueden hallar en mi perfil, gracias**


End file.
